roawiafandomcom-20200214-history
Guilds
Welcome to the Roawia Guild Hall Guilds are exclusive clubs to which you can gain entrance by completing a specific set of tasks. Once you gain membership, you are permitted to display the guild heraldry you have earned by building your guild-specific MOCs, and you will be allowed to display an exclusive guild banner in your forum signature. Prerequisites & membership To join a guild you must have attained the rank of Citizen or higher in your faction. Membership to the guilds is open to Citizens of any of the four factions and transcends the borders of these factions - members of the guilds should consider their fellow guildmen as brothers no matter their affiliations. Friendly competition amongst guild members is allowed and can furthers the skills of the members. The Guilds of Roawia There are four guilds waiting for new members: The Heroes Guild - Adventurers, fame-seekers and mighty warriors call this guild their home. The Masons Guild '- World-class architects of Roawia who are responsible for the buildings that shape the landscape. 'The Merchants Guild - Traders and smugglers, the members of the Merchants Guild fuel the engines of commerce in the land. The Mages Guild - A mysterious and secretive society who's existence is protected to escape prosecution from those who fear the mystic arts. Ranks Within each guild there are four ranks to be gained by each member: Applicant - You haven't earned to join the guild yet, but you are listed as applicant as soon as you complete your first apprentice level task. Apprentice - You just learned the ropes of the craft and are a full member of the guild. Journeyman - You are developing into an upstanding member. Master - You have gained master level skills in your craft. You increase your rank by successfully completing all the guild tasks in consecutive order. Joining a Guild You can join a guild by submitting the first Apprentice level MOC in the Guild Hall thread in the forum. In order to focus your skills you have to limit your areas of study - you are only allowed to hold the rank of Apprentice in one guild at a time, and you may not be a Journeyman or lower in more than two guilds. This means you are only allowed to join a second guild after you have reached the rank of Apprentice in your first guild. Should you want to join a third guild, you must have reached the rank of Master in at least one of your previous guilds. Notice: it is important to choose carefully which guilds to join first as you will not be allowed to join another until you have reached the appropriate ranks. Guild-specific tasks Each Guild requires certain challenges to be completed (= MOCs to build) in order to gain membership or advance in rank. The building challenges for each guild are listed on the Guilds Wiki pages (Heroes Guild, Masons Guild, Merchants Guild, Mages Guild). Each challenge should feature you character as she/he is learning the ways of the guild, and she/he is the one who is earning the right to display guild heraldry on her/his banner. It may seem strange to have a knight who is in the Merchants Guild, or an orc who is in the Heroes Guild, but really it just adds to the fun and the challenge. You have to put plenty of thought into your MOC - these tasks are about proving and improving your skills and not a race. For this reason, you are only allowed to submit two MOCs per month unless you receive special permission from the Guild Master (see the Administrative section below). Each building challenge must be separate from the other. You may not combine objectives into the same MOC. You should include a short story that explains the MOC and your character's development with each build. There are three challenges to complete before you attain the next rank in your guild - each challenges specific to your guilds field of expertise. To reward your efforts you will earn personal points for each completed task/challenge: Apprentice Challenges: 1 point each Journeyman Challenges: 3 points each Master Challenge: 5 points each The building challenges for each guild are listed on each guilds Wiki page (Heroes Guild, Masons Guild, Merchants Guild, Mages Guild). Submitting your completed tasks/challenges Your MOCs should be submitted in Guild Hall thread on the forum as a thumbnail with a link to your MOC's main post in the "Castle MOCs" area of the Classic Castle forum. When posting in the MOC forum, use the naming convention, "LCC - Mages Guild - J2 - Name of your MOC" , where "J2" is the first letter of your rank (in this case, Journeyman) and the number that corresponds to what stage of the rank you are submitting (J2 for Mages Guild would be "Capturing/Training your Familiar"). Note: Not posting your MOC in the Guild Hall thread on the forum makes it hard for the Guildmaster to find it and award points/ranks - in doubt send a private message to the Guildmaster (see Administrative below) Guild heraldry & banners • • • heraldry coming soon • • • You may display a banner in your siganture showing your status and progress in a guild. Banners can be found here on Brickshelf. Be honest and fair and only display banners you have earned or are allowed to. Earning the title of "Guild Grandmaster" If you manage to succeed in mastering all four guilds, you may have the opportunity to complete one last challenge that will earn you the title of “LCC Guild Grandmaster” and there may even be a special prize. Administrative The Lands of Classic Castle Guildmaster is AK_Brickster. Any question regarding organization and rules for the guilds are to be directed at him via the Guild Hall thread on the forums or private message. List of Guild members • • • list either here or on the guilds specific pages • • • Miscellaneous & links LCC Guild Hall Thread at the Classic Castle forum